


Rise and Shine

by ApocalypseSugar



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-24 16:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1611053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApocalypseSugar/pseuds/ApocalypseSugar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanji has trouble getting up some mornings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Morning

It began one quiet morning. The summer breeze blew in from the open window above his bed, carrying with it the sound of chirping birds. Sunlight stretched across his bare back. He was missing all these moments, not having opened his eyes to greet the day.

Within a second the peaceful solitude was broken. A loud slam echoed in the small space as the shoji leading out to the hallway slid open, crashing into the perpendicular wall. That wasn’t even the worst part.

“Kanji!” bellowed a young woman as she closed the gap between the doorway and his bed. “Senpai said you’d walk me on my first day school! What are you still doing in bed?”

She gripped the edge of the covers that rested lightly against the small of his back. She gave them a tug; he let out an inaudible groan.

That was the first time he ever got the pleasure of being woken up by Rise Kujikawa.


	2. Inside the TV

Even being able to see through the fog with her glasses, the blaring lights of the club made it impossible to see, no less analyze anything. The place made her feel nauseated, not because it was the inner workings of herself, but because it smelt of cigarettes and cheap perfume. Moaning and heavy bass music blasting at her from all directions didn’t help either. She hated it.

There were so many things going on around her, she couldn’t keep track of the targets and the four people scurrying around the battlefield attacking them. It was her first time in the heat of battle aside from Teddie’s shadow, but that didn’t move around…

Out of the corner of her eye, a strong gust blew one of her teammates off their feet, slamming them back into the wall. She quickly turned to see Kanji slumped down on the floor.

“Kanji-kun!” called the girl, about to run to his side. It was her fault he was injured after all.

“Damn it Rise! Focus!” shouted Souji-senpai from across the battle field. “We need you right now.”

“Right,” she agreed. Although he was hurt, there were three other people counting on her. She couldn’t let them down too.

Once the shadows were cleared, she called back her persona and ran towards Kanji. She knelt down beside him, placing her hands lightly on his face. It was then the other three on the team gathered around.

“He should be fine, just give him a minute.”

Tears started to form in the girl’s eyes and fall on against his cheeks. There wasn’t anything she could do, it was all her fault.

“What the…?” A hand reached up and grabbed her own. A pair of gray eyes stared up at her. “What are ya doin’! Get your hands offa me!” He grabbed her wrists and yanked them off his face.

“You’re okay.” She murmured, surprised anyone could go from unconscious to being mean in a matter of seconds. If that’s how he wanted to handle her concern, fine, two could play at that game. “You idiot! You should know to fall back if things get rough.”

“Me? You’re the idiot! You weren’t watchin’ my back! I would’na dropped if ya did job!”

“It’s my first day! You have to give me some time to figure things out!”

The two continued to bicker back and forth. Hurling insults and accusations at one another. No one dare step between for the fear of getting on one of their bad sides.

Yosuke sighed, “This could go on all day, can’t we just go on without them?”

Souji nodded, “Yeah, that’s probably for the best.”


	3. At the Beach

The sound of happy beach-goers and waves gently cascading to shore didn’t stop one young man from falling asleep while lying out in the sun. Despite the sun beating down on him and the salty sea air burning his throat, he was completely relaxed, and completely out. But after that Tour de France expedition from Inaba to the beach, no one was blaming him for catching a few Zs. All except for one anyway.

She stood over him, casting a shadow over his bare legs. She glared as his chest rose and fell at perfectly timed intervals. Her extra pair of sunglasses were perched on his nose, which was already turning pink in a slight burn. All she was thinking about was his inability to get a nosebleed from the real Risette in a swimsuit, in the flesh! It should have been impossible for him to control himself. He had gotten one over their senpai… But why not her! She was way cuter!

But giving him dirty looks wasn’t enough to awaken him from his slumber, she needed to take it a step further. She knelt down next to him and began scooping sand in her hands, after getting a decent handful she brought it over his exposed abdomen and released it. One scoop wasn’t enough to wake him up, so she did it a second time, lifting her hands higher to let the sand fall further. She did this over and over again, but he still wouldn’t wake up. After five minutes she’d forgotten her mission and was just covering him with the beach’s damp and gritty sand for the fun of it. Soon finding an abandoned plastic beach bucket, and was working at warp speed. Now she had affectively buried his mid section under a high pile of loose sand.

While the others continued to play in the water, she was forming the piles on his stomach, chest and legs into columns. They were decorated with broken seashells and seaweed. Surprisingly through the commotion, he hadn’t woken up yet. She reached into her tote bag and pulled out her phone, readying her camera.

“Kanji,” she whispered, nudging his foot with her own. “Kanji!” She shrieked.

He bolted to life, ruining her masterpiece. “What’s wrong?! Is it the killer?” The poor guys must have lost sight of where they were. He shook his head violently, snapping out of his defense mode. Shifting slightly, he felt sand rub in the tight space between his swimsuit and his groan. They clumped together and dug uncomfortably into his sensitive area. “What happened?! Why’m I covered in sand? It’s everywhere!” He lifted the band of his speedo and began attempting to get some of the sand out.

“Kanji! Gross!” She winced, turning away from him, “Don’t do that! There’s a lady present!” Even though it was her fault, she didn’t want to see him do that!


End file.
